User blog:SpiritAnimal/The Sims House - Week 1
Welcome to The Sims House. It is the first week and 8 houseguests are entering to be a part of this social experiment where they will be forced to live with each other for 10 weeks, with each week including crazy twists and an eviction, which could easily ruin friendships. Bonds will be made. Promises will be broken. But it's up to you what happens all the way up to Week 10. YOU will be voting who wins what, who is evicted, and what might happen next. It is sure to be a wild ride for the next ten weeks. Lets meet the cast. 8 Sims stand at the doors of the house. One is Matt Gil. He is a student at Sims University and is studying to become a doctor. He hopes to win the money to help him on his road to success. His personality shows that he is a bit self centered but is also a trustworthy and smart ally. The second is Larry Denney. He is a soccer player who enjoys being very popular everywhere he goes. He sees himself becoming the biggest soccer player in the US. His personality shows that he is very childish and rude, but strong which could come in handy. The third is Elle Greenwood. She is a girl who enjoys being alone and she is very quiet. She is a great musician and is trying to sell an album. She is an all around sweet person who will probably stay loyal. The fourth, Steven Hargrove, is a very strong person in general. Although, thats about it for his personality that is good. He is a rude, self confident asshole who just wants the money. The fifth is Kera Morse, who is living a perfect life with her family. While she enjoys it, she wants to explore the world. She plans on helping children in Africa along with other poor places in the world. She is a sweet person, although she is unpredictable. The sixth is Marissa Peterson. She is known for playing on Survivor with her uncle Gervase Peterson, but she went early on in the game. She is coming into the game and will do anything to win. She will be very unpredictable. The seventh, Freida Juness, is a 3rd grade teacher who can't afford her apartment. She is very nice, a clean freak, and an overall loyal ally. The eighth and final houseguest, Alden Shaffer is a slob who is goofy, yet gloomy. He has tried everything to be happy but because of having no home, he has no happiness and plans on winning to keep himself alive. Now that we have met the houseguests, its time for the first HOH challenge. Who deserves the first HOH? Comment below. Once the blog hits 10 comments, the results will be revealed and the HOH will be chosen. HoH Winner Freida Juness Welcome to nominations! Freida will decide 2 people that she wants to put up for eviction. But before that... It's never too early for a twist. 4 more houseguests are awaiting to enter the house. This may make Freida's decision difficult. When they enter, they will be instructed to sit down with the rest of the houseguests where they will be eligible to be nominated. Freida can nominate the people she knows, or base it off of looks and nominate someone from the new group of houseguests. Who are these houseguests? Jean Snow, a French racecar driver, is trying to live a normal American life. But with the lack of jobs, he is finding it hard to survive like an average American. He plans on winning the money to pay for his life. He is strong, clumsy, and very funny. He is extremely polite, but it is unknown how he will play the game. Christina Slater is a single mother raising 5 children. After her husband left her, she got offered a great job and became very wealthy. She plans on winning to give the money to charity and single mothers like her who don't have the great opportunities she had. She is a neat freak, and very polite, but she can get jealous very easily. Jade Abel is an extremely popular person in the LGBT community. She shows respect to everyone around. She is also a large fan of K-Pop. She eats like no tomorrow, is very friendly, and is extremely popular. She is a loyal person. And finally, Albert Weston. He grew up extremely wealthy and was the most popular person in his school. As he grew, his popularity and fame decreased and he eventually became an average American. He still acts like a wealthy man with lots of fame. He is mean, manipulative, and selfish. Freida, it's time for you to make your nominations. Comment who Freida nominates (2 People) in the comments. The first 6 comments will be counted. Nominations Freida decides that Alden and Matt should go up. It is now time for the POV. The houseguests each pick. Freida picks Albert out of the bag. Alden picks Jade out of the bag. Matt picks Kera out of the bag. Albert, Jade, Kera, Alden, Matt, and Freida will be competing for POV. Vote who wins. The first 5 votes will be counted. POV Results Matt wins POV. He uses the POV on HIMSELF. New Nomination Freida will now pick someone new to sit next to Alden. She chooses Steven. Live Eviction Alden is evicted 5-4. Week Summary The houseguests enter the house. An obvious gender split forms, and the females are pitted against the males. Freida does surprisingly well in the HoH competition and wins. She nominates Alden and Matt. Matt ends up winning POV, and uses it on himself. Freida decides to nominate Steven instead. Alden is evicted in a close 5-4 vote. Category:Blog posts